


Respite in the Sauna

by vase



Category: RWBY
Genre: Implied AU, NSFW, Other, n!b Blake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 15:40:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19176325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vase/pseuds/vase
Summary: Having been granted some much deserved respite, Blake invites their wife to indulge in Kio Kuana’s sauna, but things quickly get a whole different kind of steamy.





	Respite in the Sauna

The air around Yang was warm and and carried the faintest hint of mist, like the beaches of Patch she vaguely recalled from her youth, but bereft the salt.

She tugged the too small for her frame towel tighter around herself, bare feet rolling on the smooth stone floor as she inspected her kimono to ensure it wouldn't crease. It was a lovely silken thing, soft golds, lined with lavenders and a black inlay, her personal insignia merged with her spouses on the back, along with patterns of their families and the White Fang woven into the cuffs.

Such themes carried across in many of the clothes she wore when she visited Kio Kuana and the like. Most likely assumed it merely political but each one was crafted in a way to kind and familial for Yang to see it as such. However she might have come to be a part of the Khan-Belladonna clan, Kali treated her as a mixture of daughter and old friend and Ghira and Sienna did much the same in their own ways

Which was rather fitting she supposed, given that for all the politics and arrangement surrounding the union the only reason it had been conceived of in the first place was because of their mutual interest in one another.

A hiss of steam struck her ears and a pleased sigh followed in its wake, making her shiver.

‘ _Well, no time like the present,_ ' she mused, her sole hand brushing her long hair over her left shoulder, covering the stump before she swallowed and padded towards the steam room.

* * *

 There was a little thunk as Blake let their head hit the rounded wood of the steam rooms second seating level as the burning mist coiled around their naked body.

A low, relieved rumble ran through their frame as the coiling, wafting heat clung their body. Softening skin made rough and dry from weeks in battle and relaxing muscles and tendons that ad been locked in 'fight mode’ for who knew how long.

Ears twitched as Yang shuffled into the room and then almost skidded right back out again with an audible intake of breath.

Blake lifted their head and took in their wife with a quick glance of golden eyes and almost chuckled at the blush running across Yang’s face.

Rocking their bare legs to the side, towel laid out underneath them and covering nothing, Blake chuckled, “Is this sight not pleasing to you? I can cover up if you prefer.”

Yang shook her head so fast her hair flew from side to side and she was left bushing strands that clung to her face aside as she pushed through the steam.

With a light chuckle, she said, “It’s not that at all, I was just a little surprised.” It was obvious her gaze was both drawn to Blake and then forced to snap away by some odd sense of modesty as Yang took a seat next to them.

Blake usually tried not to leer at Yang, not just because they were classier than that but because their wife got more than enough of it at her old home camp and even military bases they visited. That didn’t mean it wasn’t difficult, especially when she was so tantalizingly close and wearing a towel too small for her tall, powerful frame

Licking their lips, Blake rolled their head back and began tracing claws gently through Yang’s locks, relishing in how quickly Yang let her head loll into their touch.

“I would have thought you would be used to seeing others naked, the Branwen camp wasn’t exactly outfitted with private showers.”

Yang chuckled, not even opening her eyes as she leaned into Blake’s touch.

“I’ve seen other people naked, but you’re… Well you’re you, my spouse and-” she blushed, trying to look away even as her eyes shot back sharply making her gasp at Blake’s obvious arousal.

“I suppose I understand,” Blake said gently, making no effort to hide their excitement as they bucked their hips. “There are… different expectations, yes?”

Toying with the hem of her towel Yang nodded, and answered, “Pretty much, it was never, well, sexual before but now… Well we’ve even tried.”

Groaning Blake’s head rolled along the lacquered wood. “Tried and got interrupted, time and time again.”

“Well, war-fronts tend to be unsympathetic to romance,” Yang noted, nudging Blake’s shoulder.

This gave Blake the chance to gently, very gently wrapped their arm around Yang and keeping her close, letting the blonde lean against their chest and shoulder.

“We aren’t on the front now, we’ve earned our rest,” Blake whispered, kissing the top of Yang’s hair, “and there’s no one to interrupt us.”

“We’re In a public steam house, Yang said, scandalized, not quite pulling away even as she turned to stare at Blake with a half joking reproachful glower.

“We are,” Blake conceded, running their right hand down Yang’s left arm, “But I have reserved this place for the afternoon.” They leaned forward and nibbled gently on Yang’s ear, drawing a breathy gasp from their wife, “We have it all to ourselves and ourselves to each other. We can just relax, we can leave, we can do anything.”

Blake brought their left hand up to Yang’s right side and whispered, “May I?”

There was a moment, then a second before Yang relaxed and nodded, a criminally unsure yet relieved smile on her face.

Blake for their part, gently cupped Yang’s right arm and kissed the long since sealed wound, drawing Yang closer to themselves as they kissed up her neck.

“Someone might… Still come in,” Yang gasped as Blake traced fangs along her neck.

“Very well, I can put someone on watch,” they whispered. Aura pulsing and flaring, growing dense with thick, thrashing darkness as Blake cast their shadow free.

Standing before them, proudly naked was 'Shade’. The title granted whenever Blake summoned a long lasting, active clone. The power was nearly useless in a straight fight, Shadow not being as strong or fast as them, but the power still had so much potential~

Yang was staring, a lot.

“Don’t make me jealous now,” Blake joked, tossing their clone their towel who caught it with a sharp snap of the wrist, rigidly tied it around themselves before striding away.

“Sorry, that was just a little,” she looked down ad Blake’s crotch and blushed, “confronting. In a good way.”

Blake chuckled, but did not speak, silently asking permission to undo the towel, already straining to keep Yang’s form contained. And as Shade took up watch at the door, Yang looked to them and nodded, an impish grin on her face.

It barely took a flick to undo the binding, but Blake dragged the soft linen from Yang’s frame slowly, out of respect for their wife’s sometimes arcane sense of modesty, and more, to just appreciate the view as inch after perfect inch of skin was revealed.

Stretch marks, old scars and burns, lined her muscular, towering frame and Blake leaned forward, pressing their lips against Yang’s abs in a kiss.

' _I love every part of you_ ,’ it said, as their hands traced down Yang’s legs, ' _There is nothing you need to hide from me._ ’ Yang let out a soft moan, as Blake dragged their tongue up their side, _'You’re mine, I’m yours, be free with me._ ’

Blake nuzzled into Yang’s neck, teeth grazing the skin as they slid back into their seat, pulling Yang with them until the blonde had half crawled into their lap to lean into the kiss, soft, whines and moans escaping her throat as Blake’s tongue explored her mouth and hands ran across bare skin.

Gently cradling one breast, Blake smirked into Yang’s mouth and slid their hand between her legs and pressed against her clit, drawing a gasp of ecstasy that they practically drank down.

“Excited?” Blake asked, feeling the wetness that had nothing to do with the steam between Yang’s legs.

Yang let out a low, needy grown and leaned against their chest.

Blake kept one hand between their wife’s legs as Yang’s hips rolled into their touch,while cradling her head beneath their neck and kissing the crown of her golden locks.

So close, Yang was so close and Blake wanted all of her, a low, wanton growl reverberated through their body and into Yang’s and the blonde giggled breathlessly.

Yang kissed and nuzzled Blake’s chest and whispered, “Do you want me to…?”

' _Yes, ancestors, yes_!’ Blake wanted to roar, but they refrained and offered a cool, encouraging grin, “Do you?”

Yang looked down, then up, then down and up again before smiling and nodding.

As thanks, Blake gave her clit a gentle squeeze making Yang moan before tracing their hand along their wife’s body and letting it come to rest on her ass, while the other sat atop Yang’s head.

Yang lowered down, dragging her breasts across Blake’s crotch and making them hiss and buck their hips in needs. They slipped a single finger inside Yang and the blonde shuddered, nearly collapsing in their lap before drawing back and opening their mouth.

Blake’s head rolled back, jaw hanging low as a deep, rumbling moan left their frame as Yang’s mouth tried to encompass their shaft.

“Yes… Yang, yes,” Blake growled, hips bucking, body pumping so fast it was deafening as every muscle throbbed.

Blake slid another finger inside Yang, making her mewl around them, only pushing Blake further as they began to gently finger the blonde as Yang’s head bobbed up and down in their lap.

Finally, Yang’s mouth reached the fuzz of their crotch, deeper than she’d ever gone before, Blake bucked their hips and pressed three fingers inside Yang and felt Yang tighten up around them. A sharp, deep cry of ecstasy muffled by their shaft and it was too much.

Blake’s head snapped back in a roar as they came, a pulse ran through Yang as she was lost in ecstasy before her head shot up with a pop.

Blake didn’t even wait till they stopped cumming. Dragging Yang’s into a hug, they dragged their tongue and teeth along the moaning blonde’s neck as she gasped and moaned Blake’s names,

Yang was shaking, clinging to them, “Blake, I love you,~” she whined.

Blake pulled Yang into a kiss tasting themselves on her tongue, and when they pulled away to suck in a breath Yang was left sprawled out into their lap, barely held up by Blake and gasping for breath.

“I love you,” Blake rasped, chest, heaving, “I need you, to see you, to touch you, all of you. Can I call Shade.”

Yang didn’t even blush, “I’m yours, please do it.”

Shade was there before Yang even finished talking. Naked once again and offering a hand to help Yang up.

On unsteady feet, Yang came to stand before Blake, Shade hidden behind the blonde's larger frame and golden mane as the shadows hands toyed with her breasts and traced along her sex as Yang bared her all for Blake.

“You’re a gift from the ancestors.”

Yang tried to speak, but Shade slipped several fingers wet with arousal into her mouth as they ground against her ass.

Blake watched the erotic display a husky growl on their lips.

As Shade pulled their fingers free, Yang moaned, “Blake, I need you, now!”

Blake reached out and took Yang’s hand, “Then you will. Come, take your seat.”

Yang half stepped, half threw herself into Blake’s lap, nuzzling and whining against their shoulder as Blake and Shade’s hands traced along her hips, breasts and ass lifting her up and guiding her above Blake’s crotch.

“You’re ready?” Blake asked, every part of them burning with desire as Yang wavered in their lap, moans of lust her only words.

“Yes, I’m ready Blake, I’m ready- Aaaaah~”

They’d started lowering her down and as she touched the tip, Yang’s hips bucked down, her entire body went stiff, teeth crashed together as her head shot back.

Blake tried to pull away but she whined, “I just… I just need time… You’re so… much…” she panted.

Chuckling, Blake dug their claws into Yang’s skin and preened, “Flattery my starburst?” Feeling Yang’s body ease up, tension draining, as Shade massaged Yang’s belly and Blake’s tongue traced along her breasts, they rocked their hips upwards.

“Yes!” Yang moaned, rolling her hips to meet the motion.

They continued like this for a time, and with every gasp, cry and moan Yang became fuller and needier, until she was grinding in Blake’s laps, clinging to them, face buried in their shoulder to muffle their moans.

Dragging their claws down Yang’s back, Blake whispered, “Do you want more?”

Yang could only whine into their shoulder, nodding her head.

With that, Shadow slipped onto the bench as well and soon enough Yang was wedged between them as their collective gasps and moans of pleasure filled the steam room and shook the walls.

* * *

 They’d lost times of how many times they'd cum, only knowing it was not yet enough. 

They were standing now.

Drenched in sweat and panting, hair clinging to her skin as steam surrounded her, Yang bounced and rocked her hips, guided by Blake's hands on her thighs as Shade teased her breasts.

Her legs were wrapped tightly around Blake’s back, her arm hanging limply over Blake’s shoulder, as the tingly numb of so much pleasure steadily overwhelmed her.

Yang's head lolled back as she rocked and bucked her hips, Blake’s name drawn out moan on her lips as they took a breast into their mouth, dragging teeth along the sensitive nub and massaging it with their tongue.

“I.. I’m gonna-”

“Cum,” Blake growled, a fierce thrust following the command and sending Yang into a fit of ecstasy as she thrashed and howled in Blake and Shade’s grasp.

It pushed Blake over the edge, they buried their face in Yang’s chest, biting down on the soft skin, another mark of many adorning their Yang as the orgasm washed over them.

It passed not like a flash of lightning but more akin to rolling thunder or the tides.

Their bodies quaked and pulsed as the last of their strength left them.

Shade turned to wispy smoke before vanishing entirely, a pleased grin on their features as they vanished.

With a heave, Blake brought Yang’s exhausted framed against theirs, leaving Yang practically draped over their chest and shoulders.

Yang’s legs were hanging limp now, but in return she used her arm to embrace Blake, just as Blake held her tightly and whispered, “You were… Amazing…”

Kissing Yang’s cheek, and whispering in her ear, Blake said, “So were you. Ready to head home?”

“Can’t… move…”

Blake’s laugh was tinged with relief as they fell back against the bench, rolling themselves and Yang onto their sides and using the blonde’s towel as a cushion.

“Same, let’s just stay here for awhile,” they whispered, kissing Yang’s forehead and tracing lines on the blonde’s arm.

Yang sighed a pleasant little “Yeah… Lets.” Pressing herself against Blake’s chest.

Blake rested their chin on her head, toying with a few stray locks of hair as Yang slowly drifted off to sleep in their embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> Hiyo, thanks for reading, I hope it was enjoyable! 
> 
> If you have any questions or feedback please feel free to leave a comment :D 
> 
> This was written after certain chat/ at nominal request because Blake is a top and Yang is a bottom dang it, haha. 
> 
> Oh and yeah did some subtle world building for the AU this takes place in, but I tried to keep it light and not weigh down the story.


End file.
